Mafia y amor, mala combinación
by inubuggymiau
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has pensado cómo la vida puede cambiar en instantes?, o mejor dicho, ¿ te has preguntado porqué simples instantes pueden cambiar toda una vida?, si quieres saberlo pon atención porque así comienza mi historia...


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, (pero no puedo decir que en mis sueños sea así) Lo que si les aseguro es que yo los uso solo para crear historias y nada más, sin fines de lucro, solo con la intención de dejar volar mi imaginación y divertirme, lo único de mi propiedad es el computador y las inmensas ganas de escribir.

_Letra cursiva: _Inuyasha está relatando los sucesos.

Puntos suspensivos en línea aparte: cambio de escena

**_Letra cursiva negrita:_** Recuerdos

**MAFIA Y AMOR, MALA COMBINACIÓN**

_**Capítulo I: Traición**_

¿Alguna vez has pensado cómo la vida puede cambiar en instantes, o mejor dicho, ¿Te has preguntado porqué simples instantes pueden cambiar toda una vida,..pues yo sí,…luego de conocerla; en mi monótono día a día de pronto supe que nada estaba dicho al sentir su presencia, ¿Por qué jamás cruzó por mi mente la descabellada idea de que en mi camino habría algo más, o debo decir…alguien más? Muchos dicen que ella comenzó a formar parte de mi historia por simple casualidad, otros se llenan la boca afirmando que fue el destino, no lo sé, creo que aquella criatura es demasiado perfecta como para ser una casualidad y extremadamente sorprendente como para tan solo ser un destino.

_Supe de su existencia en este mundo justo en el momento en que me odié por haber nacido, que ilógico me parece ahora, ella estaba allí, brindándome su apoyo para que no cometiera una locura, sin saber que aquel era el único momento de lucidez que atravesaba mi vida, ¿Podría haber terminado con mi sufrimiento si no se hubiese cruzado en mi camino? tal vez si o talvés no, pero…si me hubiese atrevido a jalar el gatillo ¿La paz de abandonar este mundo hubiera superado la tranquilidad que me invadió al haberla conocido, parece que eso tan solo será un dilema más que agrande la lista de misterios que encierra el hecho de abrir los ojos a un nuevo amanecer…sin embargo a veces me asusta pensar que algo que no comprendo me haya motivado a encontrar un sentido cuando me hallaba perdido._

_¿Cómo llegué a dónde estoy ahora? No lo sé, qué vendrá después es algo que también ignoro, lo único que puedo decirles es que esa incertidumbre me mantiene vivo, deseoso de seguir respirando, de seguir…a su lado…¿Quieren saber como empezó todo?...pues, pongan mucha atención porque así comienza mi historia… _

Las calles lucían sombrías a pesar de que las tenues luces pugnaban por crear alguna diferencia con las tinieblas, no se vislumbraba un alma aquella noche, era como si toda la ciudad hubiese acordado dejar sin vida los incontables pasos estrechos y largos que limitaban las desgastadas paredes de lo que parecieran ser edificios construidos en épocas coloniales.

Unos cuantos papeles y desperdicios eran levantados por el gélido viento que corría solitario por los tétricos caminos de la gran ciudad, en compañía de cantos nocturnos coreados por criaturas de la oscuridad. Era el escenario perfecto para la traición que se perpetraba en los escondidos rincones de un callejón sin salida.

Dos sujetos bajaron del lujoso automóvil, su presencia se camuflaba perfectamente en los matices negros de los alrededores, llevaban celosamente un paquete en sus manos mientras se acercaban a un tipo de altura temible.

- Ya era hora, tardaron más de lo esperado - susurró la persona innominada girando para quedar a la altura de los recién llegados, mientras se preparaba a estirar su mano para tomar el paquete misterioso.

- No tan pronto - advirtió uno de los sujetos de impecable vestimenta bruna, su posición era desafiante, parecía estar muy seguro de que tenía el mando de la situación.

- Aún no has dejado claro qué es lo que ganamos con todo esto - profirió el otro que yacía sentado sobre los contenedores de basura, sostenía un cigarrillo, que parecía un anciano en sus manos, las cenizas caían sin cesar, pero él parecía no notarlo, solo le era importante mirar fijamente a los ojos del tipo con el que segundos antes se encontraran.

- Ilusos, pensé que las reglas del juego quedaron claras ayer - contestó molesto el hombre dibujando un puño con su tosca y arrugada mano.

- Pues…digamos que nos gusta que nos repitan las cosas - dijo uno de los extraños jóvenes haciendo burla.

- "Imbéciles" - pensó Naraku malhumorado, qué osados eran aquellos individuos para pedirle explicaciones, sin embargo debía seguirles la corriente, pues ellos tenían algo que él necesitaba a cualquier costo, quién sabe y un poquito de amabilidad fingida le serviría para acabar el asunto de una buena vez.

- Si me entregan el paquete, entonces sus cuentas se saturan de dinero, más de lo que nunca imaginaron ¿Alguna otra inquietud- replicó con sarcasmo.

- Lo siento Naraku, no es que dudemos de ti, pero…¿De dónde sacarás el dinero para saldar tu deuda- esa era una pregunta clave, nadie estaba en capacidad de juntar tantos billetes verdes, ni siquiera las familias más importantes de la ciudad, de seguro el arrogante Naraku estaba negociando su alma con el diablo.

- Pues muy fácil mis amigos carentes de imaginación, su pago será financiado por…por - respiró hondo y continuó -Eso no les interesa, pero tranquilos, no soy tan idiota como para no retribuir sus servicios - no había razón para dejar en conocimiento de todos su plan, después de todo un buen mago siempre tiene sus secretos.

- Dicen que hombre precavido vale por dos, así que prefiero no inmiscuir a la banca en nuestros negocios - aconsejó el hombre que se levantaba del bote de basura y deformaba la colilla de su cigarrillo presionándolo contra el asfalto.

- ¿Qué insinúas- inquirió Naraku

- Queremos efectivo, ya sabes, dinero constante y sonante -

- Mis queridos e inútiles compañeros, son tan predecibles…- suspiró aburrido, siempre era lo mismo, hasta parecía que él ya sabía de antemano cualquier movimiento de sus "socios". Tomó un maletín, que hace tiempo escondía detrás de sus largas piernas, era oscuro, casi tanto como sus intenciones, procedió a abrirlo con cuidado y a dejarlo a la vista de todo el que se encontrara junto a ellos en el callejón.

- ¿Suficiente- sonrió triunfante.

- Más que suficiente - le respondió uno de los sujetos de traje negro, sus ojos ya no cabían más en sus órbitas, nunca se le había pasado por su cabeza el pensar que alguien podría tener tanto dinero junto, ni siquiera en sus más ambiciosos sueños, sin duda ellos estaban frotando cómodamente la victoria en sus manos, era una ganga que un tonto paquete les hubiese representado tanto beneficio.

- Entonces tomen lo que les corresponde y ¡Lárguense!...y no olviden que jamás me vieron, esto nunca sucedió -

- Tranquilo, tratas con profesionales - contestó muy seguro uno de los muchachos.

- Más les vale o yo mismo me encargaré de que no vuelvan a dar uso a sus pulmones, ¿Les quedó claro- preguntó Naraku mientras retorcía sus dedos amenazadoramente.

- Como el agua -

- Adiós, fue un placer negociar contigo -

Sin más que decir todos los implicados se retiraron, el callejón lucía de nuevo vacío, al fin los roedores podían vagar por el sitio como lo hicieran antes de que los camuflados entes ocuparan su espacio, las paredes sin embargo parecían intranquilas, ahora podían contar a los vagabundos una historia más, una traición más.

Los dos sujetos iban muy contentos como si ya saborearan el roce de sus pieles con cada billete, subieron a su auto y encendieron el motor. Naraku también se había montado en su automóvil, pero parecía más contento de lo que en realidad debería estar.

- ¿Adónde lo llevo jefe- inquirió el joven chofer observando fijo al retrovisor, era un muchacho de ojos castaños, y cabello de igual apariencia.

- A ningún lado, esto aún no acaba - respondió su jefe con una sonrisa detenida a medio camino, una de esas sonrisas que solo indican que el "as" que se trae bajo la manga hace acto de presencia.

- Pero, el trato ya se cerró señor - dijo el ingenuo conductor del automóvil.

- Solo se cerrará en 5…4…3…2…1 - un estruendo despejó el silencio de la noche, haciendo que cada vidrio y pared retumbara, llamas salían del ardiente vehículo con una intensidad tan fuerte que nadie podía mantener sus ojos abiertos por más de unos cuantos segundos.

- ¿Qué fue eso- gritó sobresaltado el muchacho, casi sacando el volante de su sitio, recapacitando y volviendo a la realidad luego de haber permanecido en un trance.

- Pequeño Kohaku, hay algo que debes aprender…jamás dejes testigos si no quieres ser descubierto - aseguró poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

- Llévame a mi mansión - ordenó mientras acomodaba su cuerpo en el asiento de cuero.

- Pero... señor… yo no creí que usted… bueno… que los mataría…-

- No te preocupes Kohaku, ¿Acaso nunca has escuchado el sabio adagio que dice que ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón?

- Sí… pero -

- Entonces no se diga más y vámonos-

- Sí… señor, como usted diga - la explicación no convenció en lo absoluto al muchacho, pero él estaba ahí para poner en marcha el automóvil y no para hacer preguntas, mientras menos se involucrara sería mejor.

…

- Buenos días amor - _escuché decir a la mujer con la que había gastado la noche, la mujer con la cual había decidido pasar el resto de mi vida, mejor dicho, la mujer con la cual creía que me convenía pasar el resto de mi vida._

_Me inspiraba ternura verla así, recostada sobre mi pecho, despertando y mirándome fijamente con sus ojos, más oscuros y hermosos que una noche sin luna, solo pude responderle con un beso en sus tibios labios y abrazarla fuertemente, me deleitaba sentir su nívea piel deslizarse sobre la mía, percibir su aroma embriagador, jugar con sus largos y sedosos cabellos._

- Buenos días bella durmiente - _le susurré al oído_.

- Inuyasha yo…- _me decía temerosa, enlazando sus manos entre las mías - _solo quería que sepas que yo…te amo_ -_

_Estaba extasiado al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos ahora esquivando los míos, mi alma se encontraba enteramente embargada por un sentimiento de admiración, de alegría, de pasión, de amor._

_Me tomé unos cuantos segundos para seguir analizándola, para recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo, para confundir mi respiración con la suya, para perderme en el sonido de sus acelerados latidos, para ahogarme nuevamente en sus labios carmines. Estaba fascinado, enamorado, pero, a pesar de ello, no me atreví a contestarle, mejor dicho, no podía contestarle, algo en mis adentros se resistía, la deseaba, como nunca deseé a ninguna otra, la necesitaba, la sentía pero no la "amaba", es que ese término "amor" era muy amplio y decidido, expresaba más de lo que yo quería, si lo pronunciaba entonces estaría menospreciando su definición y mintiéndome a mí mismo, por eso solo me limité a besar su frente y desviar el tema._

- ¿Recibiste ya los resultados-

- No, aún no - _me respondió desilusionada, sencillamente ella esperaba algo más, una frase que correspondiera a las suyas, pero me conocía perfectamente, así que solo pudo resignarse, … como tantas veces debía hacerlo._

- Tranquila, pasarás - _dije mientras retiraba de mi cuerpo las delgadas sábanas y abandonaba el lecho que compartiéramos, mi prometida y yo, instantes antes._

- Debo irme - _agregué ya casi entrando al baño._

- Pero, ¿Adónde, aún es temprano -

- Asuntos de la oficina -

- ¿A qué hora regresarás a casa-

- Hoy debo entrevistar a los nuevos empleados, y después tengo una reunión con los ejecutivos, así que no me esperes para cenar - _alcancé a decirle antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de mí._

- Te amo -

- Lo sé Kikyou -

…

El polvo no le permitía ver fácilmente, de no ser por un claro de sol que había vencido la resistencia de la ventana, seguramente ya hubiese caído y probado la consistencia del suelo hace mucho tiempo. Y no podía exigir más de la descuidada y abandonada habitación, nadie siquiera recordaba que existía y que ocupaba un lugar en la ostentosa mansión, sin embargo ahí se escondían las reliquias de la familia, aquellos objetos materiales que compartieran un instante de la vida de cada uno de los miembros del clan Higurashi, muchas de las cosas con las que los ya adultos de la casa jugaron en sus tiernos años, muchos cajones cubiertos de telarañas, portarretratos olvidados, vestimentas que con esfuerzo habían sobrevivido al paso del tiempo, enormes baúles por todos lados.

- Si no mal recuerdo, lo que busco debe estar por aquí - se escuchó decir a una jovencita, llevaba a su cargo no más de veinte años, pero lucía un poco cansada, quién sabe cuanto tiempo había permanecido en el sótano moviendo continuamente las cajas que se interponían en su camino, cada vez más polvo recorría su cuerpo, pero no se detenía, sin duda el objeto que buscaba era de gran importancia.

- ¡Aquí está- exclamó Kagome con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios, que lograba iluminar todo el lugar, sus ojos brillaron al contemplar su "tesoro perdido" por decirlo así, era un retrato de un hombre alto y fornido, con una presencia intimidante pero a pesar de ello parecía alguien con un gran corazón, la expresión en su blanca tez lo afirmaba, estaba acompañado de una mujer un poco más baja que él, ambos sonreían, no había duda que el camarógrafo había captado un instante de armonía y felicidad en esa sencilla foto.

- ¿Cuándo volverás padre- murmuró la muchacha al tiempo que sus delicados dedos acariciaban la maltratada fotografía. Las últimas palabras de su progenitor no dejaban de recorrer las huellas de su memoria, su impensada partida, sus justificaciones inverosímiles y mal elaboradas, todo tan sospechoso y tan incierto…

_**Flasback**_

- Motivos ajenos a mí me obligan a hacer esto hija - intentó explicarse Makoto.

- Prometiste que estarías en mi graduación - le reclamó Kagome al hombre que se alistaba a salir con unas pocas maletas en sus manos y un pasaje de avión en el bolsillo de su camisa.

- Lo sé, pero… - la tomo del brazo y la condujo al elegante sofá, ambos dejaron descansar sus cuerpos en él y se miraron a los ojos.

- Están sucediendo muchas cosas querida Kagome y no puedo quedarme aquí - Makoto lucía angustiado, como si estuviese acudiendo a remedios extremos para lograr lo que no parecía posible de otro modo.

- Pero…no entiendo…¿por qué ahora-

- Hay gente que me está buscando y quiere lastimarme, por eso debo irme ¿Entiendes- preguntó él.

- Tú eres un hombre muy bueno padre, ¿Quién querría hacerte daño- por más empeño y esfuerzo que Kagome hiciera, no lograba explicarse lo que sucedía.

- Mira hija, incluso las personas buenas tienen muchos enemigos - intentó convencerla.

Un silencio profundo y lleno de dudas inundó la casa, llevándose consigo innumerables incertidumbres, pesares, lágrimas. Luego de pensarlo unos minutos Kagome se atrevió a preguntarle

- ¿Qué hiciste padre? ¿Por qué te persiguen-

- Quisiera contártelo todo, pero mi vuelo está por salir, así que sé buena, cuida a tu hermano y a tu madre - besó a su hija en la frente, un beso con sabor a despedida, a un adiós prolongado; se dirigió a la puerta y miró con mucha tristeza a su compañera de vida, la madre de sus tan queridos hijos, le susurró una que otra palabra de amor y aliento, luego agachó su cuerpo para quedar a la altura del pequeño Souta y repitió el gesto que tuviera antes con Kagome, se incorporó, contempló a su familia por última vez y abordó el automóvil."

_**Fin del flashback**_

- Ya son tres años - dijo casi sollozando, la muchacha se recostó sobre la sucia madera y cerró sus ojos.

_**Continuará…**_

…

Bueno, una historia medio salvaje e intrigante con un primer capítulo cortito, pero es que ya quería volver a la escritura, así que decidí solo dar rienda suelta a mis ocurrencias y este es el resultado. (Creo que por su bien no debería hacer esto muy seguido) ojalá que no se hallan traumado, desilusionado o algo por el estilo, ji ji ji.

Dedico este intento de historia a mi querida y preferida hermana del alma, aunque ya no sé si llamarla Haneko o Pucca así que prefiero usar su nombre, **Rocío**, gracias por todo tu apoyo, por secundarme en mis locuritas, eres de veras una hermana mimosa, la más especial. Te quiero muchísimo, ¿Ya lo sabes verdad? Aunque las palabras no expresen el inmenso cariño que te tengo, siento que eres un angelito que la vida puso en mi camino para guiarme.

Otra personita muy linda que ha colaborado en la realización de este primer capítulo es mi Waffie amiga! Un ejemplo a seguir, **Camilita**, gracias por tus concejos, siempre sabios, no esperaba menos de una persona tan conocedora como tú. Los tomé muy en serio, así que de nuevo solo puedo agradecerte por tu sinceridad y apoyo.

Solo me queda pedirles que me den su opinión sobre este primer capítulo, acompáñenme en la realización de esta historia con sus comentarios, para mí son más que importantes, no tienen idea cuanto me ayudan con el solo hecho de presionar el botoncito que dice Go y expresarme lo que piensan. Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos no se preocupen, alguna duda, reclamo, sugerencia, amenaza de muerte o cualquier cosa háganmela saber. No muerdo ni mucho menos, además creo que ya me vacunaron de rabia, así que no hay nada que temer ji ji ji

Si quieren conversar también pueden agregarme a sus contactos. (buggymiau5-arroba-hotmail-punto-com) o (inubuggymiau7-arroba-yahoo-punto-com)

Se cuidan mucho y beshitos a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este capítulo! Y si no es mucha molestia ¿Qué tal si pierden un poquito más de tiempo dejando review?

No olviden, solo si ustedes lo desean continuaré con este nuevo proyecto, sino olvidaremos que alguna vez existió ¿ok?

**iNuBuGgYMiauU!**

PD: Hay una nueva historia en la página **"una hermosa noche juntos"**, léanla no se arrepentirán, y de paso **"crees en el destino"** también es una buena opción, las autoras son excelentes. Y si son tan generosos podrían leer mis otras creaciones, prometo pronto actualizarlas.


End file.
